


Estoy superhéroe

by gotham2018, Mey_Chan



Category: Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018





	Estoy superhéroe

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

1.  
Интро 

От Фоусетт до Готэма семьсот сорок миль и одиннадцать часов пути. Одиннадцать на новой машине, а на старом фургончике мистера Васкеза все пятнадцать. По пути Билли успевает:  
1) заслушать до дыр новый трек Кендрика Ламара;  
2) съесть три упаковки чипсов и запить их колой — в перерывах между бутербродами мисс Васкез;  
3) поругаться с Фредди и помириться с Фредди;  
4) поругаться с Мэри и не помириться, потому что Мэри — дура;  
5) помочь Дарле пройти дурацкую игру на мобильнике, где Бэтмен бегает по разным уровням и периодически погибает самыми глупыми способами;  
6) послушать Кендрика Ламара с Дарлой, дав ей правый наушник;  
7) вздремнуть два часа;  
8) ни разу не напороться на безумного мужика в чёрном трико с молнией или волшебным глазом.  
Последнее особенно важно. Бонусом к суперсилам, огромным бицепсам и красному трико прилагается способность вечно оказываться поблизости от какой-нибудь беды. Билли смотрит на пролетающие за окном минивэна дома и ждёт, что вот-вот среди мирно идущих по своим делам людей появится очередной психопат с суперсилами. А Билли впервые за всю его жизнь охота провести время… с семьёй. Да что там, у него впервые за всю жизнь появилась семья, самая настоящая. И пусть Дарла канючит наушники, Педро доел все чипсы, Мэри не даёт новую бутылку колы, Фредди отпускает дурацкие шуточки, а Юджин дрыхнет, приоткрыв рот, и по подбородку течёт слюна, фу! — Билли чувствует что-то похожее на любовь к этой шумной компашке. Хотя Мэри он всё ещё не может простить, что они едут отдыхать не во Флориду. Мэри с какого-то перепугу решила стать архитектором, и ей приспичило полюбоваться на готэмские высотки какого-то там стиля и узнать об условиях поступления в готэмский универ.  
То есть, конечно, Флорида была бы намного дороже, но Билли предпочитает злиться не на абстрактные жизненные обстоятельства, а на конкретного человека.  
За окном темнеет, небо хмурое, а интернет сообщает, что в Готэме сейчас дождь и шестьдесят четыре по Фаренгейту. Интересно, как там во Флориде, мрачно думает Билли.  
— В Готэме тоже есть пляжи, — весело говорит Фредди, правильно разгадав причину его угрюмости.  
— Ага, и вся рыба с Атлантики приплывает к берегам Готэма, когда приходит время умирать.  
— А если искупаешься в реке Готэм, — подхватывает Фредди, — станешь весь зелёный и начнёшь светиться в темноте.  
— Я-то думал, какой сверхспособности мне не хватает, — задумчиво тянет Билли, и оба смеются.  
— Кстати, — сообщает как бы между делом Фредди, когда настроение у Билли наконец поднимается, — Васкезы в курсе, что у тебя швах с испанским. Так что мы с тобой можем пропустить пару экскурсий и подтянуть твой españ ol.

 

В Готэм они въезжают почти в полночь, по Лунному мосту — если верить карте города. Впереди маячат так любимые Мэри небоскрёбы, вот только сама она дрыхнет на сиденье, обняв клетку с кроликом Хоппи.  
Виктор вполголоса рассказывает, мимо каких достопримечательностей они проезжают. Слышат его только мисс Васкез и Билли, который успел отоспаться в дороге.  
Готэм ему не нравится: дождь, который преследовал их на въезде в Нью-Джерси, продолжается и здесь, за мокрым стеклом огни размыты, и город предстаёт смазанным пятном.  
«Пожалуйста, подождите хотя бы до завтра», — мысленно молит Билли готэмских злодеев, потому что злодеи тут на каждом углу, если верить Фредди и криминальным хроникам. И, наверное, даже лучше, что половину времени он проведёт раздельно с семьёй.  
Как они добираются до нужного дома, Билли почти не помнит — он спит на ходу и попутно поддерживает такую же сонную Дарлу, умывается, раздевается и валится на раскладной диван.  
Мы смогли, думает Билли, засыпая вповалку с Фредди и Юджином. Мы добрались до Готэма в целости и сохранности.

 

2.  
Утро.  
Квартирка небольшая, всего две комнаты на семью из семи человек и кролика, однако все они как-то в ней помещаются. Мистеру Васкезу её бесплатно предложил на несколько дней какой-то его родственник, и Билли подозревает, что это сыграло свою роль в выборе места отпуска. 

За окном вовсю идёт дождь, и хмурый Билли умывается и чистит зубы, толкаясь перед зеркалом с Педро, который занимает половину ванной комнаты, и мысленно радуется тому, что ему-то никуда не надо ехать. А всякие плюс-как-их-там-перфекты в испанском он переживёт.  
Они чудесно проведут время с Фредди и Хоппи. Фредди не слишком-то любит реальный мир, в котором он калека на костылях, не знающий своих настоящих родителей. А Хоппи рад любому месту, где его не укачивает и полно сена и морковки. Отличная компания скоротать время в унылом Готэме.  
— Сегодня едем кататься по городу все вместе, — радостно сообщает мистер Васкез за завтраком.  
Билли мысленно стонет, а потом ловит настороженный взгляд Фредди, сидящего за столом напротив. Фредди думает о том же, о чём и он. Ну что за mierda!  
(Так ругается их уборщик в школе, мистер Гомез, и Фредди говорит, что это значит «дерьмо», а Фредди знает ругательства на пяти языках, включая японский.)

 

Экскурсия увлекательнее некуда: дождь льёт всё сильнее, за стёклами минивэна ни черта не видно, Мэри всё порывается выйти и рассмотреть каких-то уникальных горгулий на очередной унылой высотке, и мистер Васкез наконец сдаётся: вторую часть дня они проведут под крышей.  
Под крышей готэмского музея естественной истории.  
Удивительно, но остальным детям хождение по экспозициям даже нравится. А вот Билли не умирает со скуки только потому, что Фредди вполголоса рассказывает ему, какие бандиты пытались украсть тот или иной бесценный экспонат, и как их победили Бэтмен с Робином.  
В большом зале истории человечества, с потолком в виде огромного стеклянного купола, удача наконец оставляет Билли.  
Все экскурсии прерываются; люди глядят, задрав головы и разинув рты, как с той стороны по куполу мечутся три силуэта. Один из них тёмный и весь какой-то угловатый, и этот плащ Билли узнаёт, несмотря на толстое стекло со стекающими по нему струями воды.  
— Это Бэтмен! — благоговейно шепчет Фредди. — Ему надо помочь!  
— Если он Бэтмен, то и сам справится, — резонно отвечает Билли. — Бэтмен всегда побеждает…  
С треском бьётся одна из секций купола, вместе с осколками на пол льётся вода, но Билли кажется, что у воды розоватый оттенок.  
Опомнившись, экскурсоводы и охрана начинают спешно выводить людей из зала.  
Там была кровь, думает Билли неотступно, а Бэтмен не использует ни пистолетов, ни ножей. Значит, это его ранили.  
У нормальных супергероев всё хорошо с анонимностью: об их тайных личностях знают один-два человека, а то и вовсе никто. У Билли всё не как у людей (суперлюдей): пока мистер и мисс Васкез ведут детей к выходу, тревожно переговариваясь по пути, Билли ловит на себе настойчивые взгляды пяти пар глаз.  
— Я отвлеку их, — шепчет Дарла и, не давая никому опомниться, забегает перед мисс Васкез, жалуясь:  
— У меня в зале остался мой новый динозавр!  
А Фредди толкает Билли в ближайший коридор, едва не свалив с ног. Muchas gracias, Фредди. Спасибо, блин, огромное.

 

Шазаму не страшен холод, и всё же под проливным дождём неуютно, костюм сразу намокает и липнет к телу, брр, и ещё этот ветер, который так и норовит сдуть в сторону. Настоящий шторм!  
Шазам поднимается над зданием, трясёт головой, убирая с глаз слипшиеся волосы, и находит взглядом купол. Вот только ни Бэтмена, ни его врагов там уже нет.  
Покружив над крышей, Шазам наконец замечает его: тёмное неподвижное тело у самого парапета. Ветер треплет кончик плаща Бэтмена, будто пытаясь его растормошить. Он что, умер?  
Шазам не сразу замечает худого человека в фиолетовом костюме, притаившегося за вентиляционной башней, и девушку, которая выскакивает сзади, появившись будто из ниоткуда, и замахивается молотом. Он первого удара Шазам уворачивается, второй останавливает, ухватившись за окровавленный (фу, гадость!) молот.  
У девушки светлые волосы, толстый слой макияжа на лице и совсем тонкие майка и шорты, которые, намокнув, не скрывают абсолютно ничего.  
Шазам сражается с девушкой, как-то пытаясь не глядеть на её почти голое тело, и в конце концов вырывает молот и кидает в сторону. Молот попадает в многострадальный купол и пробивает там ещё одну дыру. Ну блеск, скоро от такой помощи в Готэме не останется целых стёкол.  
Сзади раздаётся грохот, что-то горячее бьёт в затылок.  
Шазам поворачивается, запоздало вспоминая о человеке в фиолетовом костюме. Тот стоит над телом Бэтмена, вскинув пистолет.  
— Ой-ой, — говорит человек. — Ты что, троюродный брат Супермена? Двое на двоих — это уже неинтересно, так что я откланиваюсь. Привет Бэтсу!  
Поддев тело Бэтмена носком туфли, он пинает его с крыши, и Шазам, конечно, кидается ловить.  
А когда снова поднимается на крышу, держа на руках бесчувственного супергероя, Джокера (это точно был он!) вместе с девушкой уже и след простыл.  
Бэтмен слабо стонет, губы его кривятся; Шазам бережно опускает готэмскую легенду на мокрый рубероид.  
Ничего себе, он только что спас самого Бэтмена! И Бэтмен… не производит впечатления, особенно лёжа на крыше и глядя на Шазама снизу вверх.  
Шазам протягивает руку, но Бэтмен, пусть и с трудом, сам становится на ноги — и даже в полусогнутом состоянии оказывается ростом почти с него.  
— Инопланетянин? Мета-человек? — быстро спрашивает Бэтмен. Для того, кто едва пришёл в себя, он какой-то слишком резвый. — Откуда ты?  
— Так я тебе и сказал, — ухмыляется Шазам; его переполняет эйфория от того, что он спас самого Бэтмена, говорит с ним на равных, и вообще он сильнее! А Бэтмен, похоже, всего лишь обычный человек в странном костюме: у него даже кровь идёт, тонкая струйка из угла рта по подбородку.  
— Это мой город, — сообщает Бэтмен. Поза у него напряжённая, будто он всерьёз готовится напасть на Шазама. Будто даже допускает возможность, что победит.  
— Простите, господин мэр, не узнал вас в латексе, — ухмыляется Шазам.  
Бэтмен выпрямляется, внимательно смотрит на Шазама через белые глазницы маски, ветер полощет чёрный плащ за его спиной.  
— Я сказал, что это — мой город, — низким хриплым голосом произносит он.  
Шазам ёжится, волосы на затылке встают дыбом.  
Бэтмен страшный!

 

3.  
Никаким испанским они в тот вечер не занимаются. После панических поисков пропавшего Билли — и счастливого воссоединения семьи — он получает кепку с бэт-символом и огромную кружку какао с разноцветными маршмеллоу.  
Дети, не решаясь расспрашивать при Розе и Викторе о схватке с Джокером, тоже так и норовят обнять, потискать и удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке.  
Они даже мирятся с Мэри, она отдаёт Билли своё мороженое, и ему стыдно, что он называл её про себя дурой.  
На следующий день, конечно, они опять едут все вместе — на восточный конец города; похоже, после случившегося мистер и миссис Васкезы забыли о проблемах с учёбой.  
Пляж оказывается почти таким, каким его и представляли Билли с Фредди: замусоренный, тусклый, засиженный чайками. В свинцового цвета воде отражается мутное небо и лениво колышутся пластиковые бутылки.  
На особенно большой куче мусора лежит лицом вниз человек в грязном пальто.  
— Он мёртвый? — испуганно шепчет Дарла, прижимаясь к мистеру Васкезу.  
— От мёртвых не пахнет таким сильным перегаром, — успокаивает её Фредди. — Или это очень хорошо заспиртованный труп.  
Дарлу такой ответ почему-то не очень утешает. Пока Васкезы пытаются понять, нужна ли мусорному человеку помощь, Фредди торопливо спрашивает вполголоса:  
— Серьёзно? Ты спас самого Бэтмена? И как он?  
— Спасибо сказал, — снисходительно отвечает Билли.  
Всё случившееся вчера кажется нереальным, как из другого мира. Здесь — ласковый голос Розы Васкез и её мужа, тёплая улыбка Фредди и мягкий шарф вокруг горла, связанный Мэри.  
Тогда, на крыше — проливной дождь, кровь на стекле, страх за Бэтмена, почти голая Харли Квинн и горячий удар пули в затылок. Джокер так легко выстрелил в него.  
Почему все эти люди существуют на свете? Почему супергерои ничего не могут с ними сделать?  
Миссис Васкез, поговорив с крошечной старушкой, одетой в пять курток одна на другую и оказавшейся подругой заспиртованного тела, весело объявляет семье, что если идти на юг, вон в ту сторону, пляж будет чище. А там можно выйти и к легендарному клубу «АЙСБЕРГ», самому дорогому и престижному в Готэме.  
Дети радостно устремляются в «вон ту сторону», а Билли, будто что-то толкает его, оглядывается — и видит за обломком деревянной лодки знакомые острые уши. Тёмный силуэт взмывает в воздух, и сердце Билли замирает.  
Но это огромный красавец-дог, лоснящийся и упитанный. Он радостно скачет вокруг старушки, а та громко обещает дать «малышу кое-что вкусненькое». И уже за спиной Билли невидимый ему хозяин пса начинает ругаться с сердобольной старушкой. Хотя казалось бы, водить в такое место собаку стоит ради того, чтобы не кормить её потом весь день: тут всюду кипит мусорная жизнь. Или наоборот, скормить кому-нибудь и больше не знать забот.  
И всё же в тот день Билли так и чувствует чей-то внимательный взгляд.  
В тот день и до самого отъезда из сырого тёмного Готэма.

 

4.  
От Фоусетт до Готэма семьсот сорок миль и десять минут лёту.  
Город под ним, холодный и сияющий, не производит такого впечатления, как в дождливый день, когда Билли Бэтсон смотрел на него через стекло машины снизу вверх.  
Шазам летает в Готэм почти так же часто, как Билли ходит в школу.  
И на заседания Лиги опаздывает тоже постоянно.  
Шазам занимает своё кресло среди остальных членов Лиги, когда Бэтмен уже вовсю рассказывает что-то, пересыпая монотонную речь выражениями типа «серьёзная угроза» и «уничтожение человечества». Диана окидывает его осуждающим взглядом, но ничего не говорит.  
— Давно он так? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Шазам у Бустера Голда. Тот закатывает глаза:  
— Не поверишь, уже час. Я пока ничего не понял, кроме слова «Дарксайд», разберусь на месте. Лимонаду хочешь?  
В горле Шазама пересохло, и он почти соглашается, но в последний момент мотает головой.  
— Ну как хочешь, — пожимает плечами Бустер и убирает бутылку с лимонадом, сам не сделав и глотка.  
Он смешной, и с ним легче, чем с остальными супергероями, все такие серьёзные. Но он обожает подкалывать и разыгрывать других. Однажды обкормил Марсианского Охотника печеньками, и тот поймал нехилый приход. От печенек! Одно из сильнейших существ на Земле!  
Глядя на бесстрастное нечеловеческое лицо марсианина, который кивает словам Бэтмена и изредка задаёт уточняющие вопросы, Шазам думает, что ему хорошо — у него одна жизнь, вот эта. Тут у него друзья, с которыми он может дурачиться (хотя никто, кроме Бустера, этим не занимается). Здесь его дом, и он супергерой всегда, даже когда принимает чужой облик. Конечно, вся его раса уничтожена и планета стала мёртвой, но сейчас-то всё хорошо!  
А ещё он телепат, и поэтому ему не нужно учить чужие языки, он их понимает по дефолту.  
— Есть информация, что вторжение Дарксайда начнётся в Готэме, — говорит Бэтмен, в голосе наконец прорезаются эмоции.  
Он произносит это с нажимом, к этому он подводил, это главное для него, и он хочет, чтобы это стало главным для всех. Так подсказывает Шазаму мудрость Соломона. Та, которая раньше предостерегла пить лимонад Бустера.  
— Город надо защитить, — резюмирует Бэтмен.  
Если наступит Судный День — разверзнутся врата в Ад, оттуда выйдет Сатана с рогами или что там обещают в Библии, — то начнётся это определённо в Готэме. И там же закончится, потому что Бэтмен с криком: «Это мой город!» зашвырнёт всех демонов и чертей обратно.  
— …Ты удерживаешь Ист-Энд, — говорит Бэтмен, и Шазам понимает, что на него все смотрят, и сам Бэтмен в том числе. И обращается он к нему. — Она свяжется с тобой, когда всё начнётся.  
— Она? — тупо переспрашивает Шазам. Блин, надо было слушать, ведь кто-то там пытается захватить мир и убить всех людей.  
Но Бэтмен такой скучный. «Batman es aburrido». Фредди бы им гордился, а особенно — когда Билли сдаст проклятый испанский.  
— Да, конечно. Понял тебя, — басит Шазам, чувствуя на себе осуждающий взгляд Бэтмена.  
Надо потом у Бустера спросить, что за она такая. Хотя в Ист-Энде из союзников Лиги только Женщина-Кошка.  
У Шазама перехватывает дыхание. Ух ты, он увидит саму Женщину-Кошку! Наверное, она очень красивая. Ах да, она же в маске, но всё равно…  
Следом слово берёт Супермен. То есть он подходит к Бэтмену, мягко касается его плеча, как будто массивный, высоченный Бэтмен сделан из самого хрупкого стекла, и тот, коротко кивнув, отходит в сторону.  
Шазам чувствует себя неловко; он, конечно, совсем не против всяких… разных отношений. И всё же смотреть, как Бэтмен и Супермен, два великих супергероя, словно невзначай вот так касаются друг друга, немного неловко. Особенно когда это Бэтмен — Бэтмен! — кусок сухаря в чёрном плаще.  
Однако Супермен начинает говорить, рубленными эмоциональными фразами, со страстью, которая так отличает его от Бэтмена, и Шазам забывает обо всём. Супермен говорит, что они — Лига — барьер между вселенским злом и человечеством. Он говорит, что во вселенной так много опасностей, и Дарксайд — даже не самая страшная. Он говорит, что пусть он инопланетянин, но Земля теперь его дом, и он сделает всё для её защиты. Он говорит, что Лига сильнее потому, что они все — товарищи, а у Дарксайда только рабы и прислужники.  
Он говорит, что они победят, и их большая победа складывается из усилий каждого члена Лиги.  
К концу его речи Шазам готов прямо сейчас лететь и сражаться с Дарксайдом и войском его парадемонов.  
Но завтра с утра в школе тест по испанскому, и надо успеть ещё повторить прошлые темы.  
Вот же mierda.

 

5.  
— Ну как там Лига? — спрашивает Фредди, пока они идут в школу.  
— Нормально Лига, — отвечает Билли, покусывая кончик карандаша.  
— Нормально? Это как?  
— Это как обычно, — под нос себе бормочет Билли. — Лига и Лига.  
У Фредди округляются глаза, и он, остановившись, возмущённо машет на Билли костылём.  
— Чувак! Ты работаешь с супергероями, с живыми легендами и богами на земле! У тебя самая охренительная работа на свете, ты мир спасаешь каждый день! И ты говоришь: «Лига как Лига»?  
— Да отвали ты, — молит Билли, легко уворачиваясь от костыля. — Сейчас скажу «Шазам» и отнесу тебя вон на ту крышу, понял? И сниму только после уроков. Серьёзно, отстань.  
На самом деле он, конечно, не станет такого делать. Он даже не пошёл быстрее, а тащится в ногу с Фредди, который, ковыляя, продолжает нудеть, что Лига — его кумиры с детства. С детства, ну да. Фредерик Фриман, самый старый человек по эту сторону Великих Озёр. И что если бы Фредди был Шазамом, он бы обязательно рассказывал Билли всякие интересные вещи.  
«Ага, а потом Бэтмен выпнул бы тебя из Лиги за разглашение секретной информации», — мрачно думает Билли, закрывая Фредди от снежков каких-то придурков около школы.  
Бэтмен… Ох, Бэтмен.  
Вчера после совещания Бэтмен буквально поймал Шазама за плащ, попросил пройти с ним пустую комнату и там спросил прямо:  
— Что случилось?  
— Случилось? Я не знаю, — удивился Шазам, пока в голове прокручивались тысячи вариантов, что могло не понравиться Бэтмену: его опоздание, выпадение из реальности во время совещания или давняя совместная с Бустером шутка, когда они с помощью какого-то хитрого гаджета из будущего подожгли Бэтмену кончики ушей. Ушей маски, конечно.  
— Ты не слушал меня, — сказал Бэтмен. — Хотя дело серьёзное.  
— Всё, что мне надо, я услышал, — огрызнулся Шазам.  
— Если ты что-то пропустил, я повторю — столько раз, сколько нужно. Что случилось с тобой, о чём ты думаешь сейчас вместо подготовки к бою?  
«Это с тобой что случилось? Как твои родители проморгали, что их ребёнок вырос в такого зануду?»  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит, — продолжал давить Бэтмен. — И если это что-то потенциально опасно для Лиги… или для тебя, — вдруг добавляет он, — то лучше расскажи об этом. Мы не оставляем в беде товарищей.  
«О да, если Лига узнает, что я плохо учусь, они не захотят сидеть за одним столом с неудачником. Или все вместе кинутся делать мне домашнее задание», — с неуместной весёлостью подумал Шазам. Лига не знала даже, сколько ему на самом деле лет, а если узнает…  
— Это мои личные дела, — ответил он, стараясь по возможности смягчить ответ, раз уж Бэтмен такой участливый. — Лиги они не касаются.  
Бэтмен кивнул, но Шазам, зная его, ждал второго захода.  
— Бой будет тяжёлый. Я старался учесть все возможные факторы, но случиться может что угодно. На кону судьба моего города. И всего человечества.  
— Я понял, — устало ответил Шазам. Неужели Бэтмен прочитает ему лекцию о внимательности на уроке, как мисс Гомез?  
Именно из-за усталости он и забыл, кто такой Бэтмен, и пропустил удар ниже пояса.  
— Когда на Фоусетт-сити напал суперзлодей и начал разрушать город, — здесь Бэтмен сделал паузу, внимательно следя за реакцией Шазама. Шазам старался выглядеть невозмутимо, сжал кулаки, потому что руки задрожали, а внутренности (супергеройские) скрутило узлом. — Тогда против него сражались шестеро супергероев в костюмах и с молниями на груди, как у тебя.  
Шазам сглотнул. Спасибо его волшебному телу, что он не вспотел сейчас, как свинья, и уши не горели.  
Это было словно вчера — Чёрный Адам и вся семья Билли против него, все его любимые люди, которым он передал частичку своей силы и своего сердца.  
— Нам будет нужна любая помощь, Шазам, — сказал Бэтмен. — От Готэма до Фоусетт семьсот сорок миль, но для Дарксайда не существует такого понятия, как далеко.  
— У вас есть я, — сипло ответил Шазам. — И я сделаю всё, что смогу. А за Фоусетт не переживайте. Это мой город.

 

5.  
Слова на листе скачут перед глазами, и как Билли ни старается, он не может понять ни одного.  
«Первый случай в истории — приступ дислексии прямо во время важного теста», — вкрадчиво говорит в голове голос Фредди, пока сам Фредди, нахмурившись, строчит за соседней партой.  
В фильмах американские школьники давно решают тесты на компьютерах. Но Фоусетт застыл во времени, как комар в янтаре, и даже если старается догнать современность, то кряхтя и с одышкой.  
«Нам нужна будет любая помощь», — сказал Бэтмен. Билли не встречал более целеустремлённого человека; будь Бэтмен на месте Билли, сам бы уже поправлял мисс Гомез и спорил с ней об отличиях испанского-латиноамериканского и испанского-испанского.  
Бэтмен. Ох, Бэтмен. Он уже понял, что Шазам из Фоусетт-сити. Достаточно порасспрашивать людей здесь и узнать, что перед нападением Чёрного Адама и его Грехов супергерой Шазам болтался по городу в компании мальчишки на костылях, которого усыновили Васкезы.  
Он ведь может под видом миллионера прийти к детям Васкезов, как Тони Старк к Питеру Паркеру в фильме. «Здравствуйте, дети. Вот вам новые крутые костюмы с крутыми гаджетами и летучими мышками на груди, они лучше молнии, правда?»  
И пообещает оплатить им колледж, а Мэри, Дарла, Юджин и Педро согласятся, чтобы мистеру Васкезу не пришлось ради их высшего образования возить наркотики из Мексики по совету старого друга Хуана. А Фредди согласится бесплатно и даже сам отдаст Бэтмену все свои деньги, заработанные на решении домашних заданий, лишь бы оказаться рядом с супер-занудой.  
Билли мрачно улыбается, представив себе мистера Васкеза, который с видом завзятого наркобарона рассовывает по минивену пакетики с белым порошком.  
Ребятам нельзя в Лигу… Не нужно. Там мрачный Бэтмен, там Бустер с его приколами, там Марсианский Охотник, который может напугать Дарлу…  
Там каждый день опасности, и вообще это слишком сложно — жить между двух миров. В семье Васкезов достаточно одного двоечника, который по ночам спасает мир. И если с ним что-нибудь случится… У Виктора и Розы останутся ещё пятеро детей.  
Сбоку окликают: Билли бросает опасливый взгляд на мисс Гомез, потом вправо.  
«Ну как?» — одними губами спрашивает Фредди.  
И Билли вдруг понимает, что до конца урока остается десять минут, его карандаш наполовину изгрызен, а на листе с тестом ни одного ответа, зато справа, где чистое место, нарисован очень злой и очень кривой Бэтмен.  
«Mierda», — так же беззвучно отвечает Билли, и Фредди показывает большой палец. Видимо, думает, что Билли демонстрирует ему свои глубокие познания в испанском.  
Нет, Фредди, это mierda в самом прямом смысле.

 

Они отшвыривают Дарксайда назад в его измерение. Они расправляются с его парадемонами.  
Лига победила, отразила инопланетную угрозу и спасла человечество.  
Бла-бла-бла.  
Наверное, это самая паршивая победа в истории супергероев.  
До портала, который перенесёт их в штаб-квартиру Лиги, осталось немного, вот только ноги отказывают Шазаму. Он помогает идти Бустеру, вернее, тащит его на себе, потому что тот находится в бессознательном состоянии. В груди у Бустера большая вмятина, и непонятно, как он ещё может дышать.  
Оплавленная земля под ногами хрустит. Лучше было бы лететь, но сил хватает на медленный шаг. Бэтмен, который почему-то безо всяких суперсил обгоняет его, несёт на руках Диану; лицо её бледно, голова запрокинута, и сползшая чашечка корсета приоткрывает одну грудь с тёмно-розовым соском. Бэтмен так погружён в горе и беспокойство, что не замечает этого, он старается быстрее унести Диану с поля битвы.  
Шазаму становится дурно. Это совсем не тот случай, которым можно потом делиться с Фредди за чашкой горячего какао. «Гы-гы, а я видел сиськи Чудо-Женщины». Диана гордая и сильная, и она не должна вот так беспомощно и неподвижно, с оголившейся грудью, лежать на руках Бэтмена.  
Шазам отвлекается, тушуется, потому что вот кому он не хотел попадаться на глаза. И Бустер выскальзывает из его рук, падает на колени, опирается на слабые руки. Шазам наклоняется помочь ему, но Бустера начинает рвать какой-то кровавой кашей.  
У Шазама есть мудрость Соломона, сила Геркулеса, стойкость Атласа и ещё куча совершенно бесполезных сейчас умений, но он всё бы отдал за возможность взять себе хоть немного чужой боли.  
Бустер поднимает голову и, весь белый, с синеющими губами, дарит Шазаму улыбку. И даже умудряется подмигнуть, чтобы подбодрить и успокоить.  
Видишь, ничего страшного. Видишь, я спокоен и не парюсь из-за своих ран, так что ты тоже не переживай.  
Бэтмен передаёт Диану на руки Марсианскому Охотнику и вдруг сам оседает, взметая облако пепла.  
Его успевает подхватить Супермен — только что где-то далеко добивал последних парадемонов и вот уже прилетел, раздувая алый плащ.  
— Бэтмен? — растерянно зовёт он. Тот лежит у него на руках, не шевелясь.  
Значит, его всё-таки сильно задело тогда.  
— Ему с каждой секундой хуже, — говорит Супермен, глядя на Бэтмена и обращаясь словно бы к нему. — Он умирает.  
Это из-за меня, понимает Шазам. Тогда в Ист-Энде он, занудный и угрюмый Бэтмен, закрыл его от Дарксайда. Принял удар и продолжил сражаться как ни в чём не бывало. А теперь вот нагнало. Видел ли это Супермен? И если да, то он, наверное, будет презирать Шазама до конца жизни.  
— Эй, эй… — ласково говорит Супермен, держа Бэтмена на руках как ребёнка. — Всё будет хорошо. Слышишь, Брюс?  
Продолжая бормотать что-то успокаивающее, он хватает за край нагрудной брони и отрывает голой рукой, будто та из бумаги. Отшвыривает в сторону, отрывает другой кусок, открывая тёмное трико.  
Трещит ткань, а Шазам, подхватив на руки Бустера, с тайным страхом и волнением ждёт, что обезумевший от горя Супермен сорвёт ушастую маску. Он ведь уже сказал настоящее имя Бэтмена, пусть вокруг полно народу.  
Но Супермен лишь освобождает тело от ткани и брони, открывает блестящий потный торс, весь исполосованный старыми рубцами, и наконец находит — глубокую змеящуюся рану на боку, почти черную в сумерках и пламени пожаров.  
— Нам нужно поторопиться, — говорит Шазам; в горле першит, и это вовсе не из-за пыли и гари в воздухе. — Портал рядом.  
— Он истечёт кровью, — говорит Супермен ровно и даже с каким-то удивлением в голосе. Будто не может поверить, что его любимый способен умереть, как простой смертный.  
— Бэтмен помог мне, когда на меня напал Дарксайд, — говорит Шазам. — Это всё из-за того, что я тогда его не слушал. Просто он же сам сказал, что в бою всякое бывает. Я слушал его. Я всегда его слушал, потому что он… Потому что мы без него…  
Глаза Супермена медленно разгораются красным, но прежде чем Шазам успевает испугаться и подумать, что Супермен хочет ему отомстить, — тонкие красные лучи бьют прямо в бок Бэтмена. Того дёргает как от удара током, и он начинает кричать. Он кричит так отчаянно, так оглушающе, будто в мозг Шазама воткнули с двух сторон две длинные иглы и пропускают через них ток.  
Бэтмен пытается вырваться, но руки Супермена держат стальной хваткой, а раскалённые лучи прижигают рану.  
И эти крики, и этот запах, тошнотворный запах горящего человека.  
«Оставь его, он же просто человек! — хочет сказать Шазам. — Он умрёт от боли, не все же такие бессмертные неубиваемые глыбы, как ты».  
Он мысленно обещает себе никогда больше не думать о Бэтмене плохими словами, и не хамить ему, и не разыгрывать вместе с Бустером. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы не был таким унылым.  
Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, молит он сам не знает кого, сокрытого за чёрными готэмскими тучами. Не Бога — потому что слишком много вокруг богов, Шазам и сам почти божество со своими скоростью, силой и прочими ништяками. Он просит того, что выше; ведь должна же существовать некая Мировая справедливость, которая всем воздаёт по делам их.  
Пожалуйста, пусть он останется жив.  
Это совсем не тот страх, как тогда на крыше, страх перед мертвецом. Нынешний Бэтмен не стал понятнее, но он теперь куда ближе.  
Шазам стискивает зубы и идёт в сторону портала, потому что Бустеру тоже нужна помощь. И потому что внутри супергероя ростом семь футов и весом в двести двадцать фунтов сидит маленький мальчик Билли Бэтсон, которому больше всего сейчас хочется убежать отсюда и разреветься в объятиях Розы Васкез.  
И как же сильно хочется, чтобы все его… его друзья пережили эту победу.

 

7.  
— Ну как там Лига? — спрашивает Фредди в темноте спальни. — Вот вы задали жару! Мы всё по телеку смотрели. Виктор с Розой даже не обратили внимания, что тебя не было, а ребята все болели за тебя.  
— Нормально Лига, — отвечает Билли, глядя в потолок.  
— Нормально? После такой мясорубки? Ты чего, на ютубе ролик выложили, там Бэтмен тебя прикрыл, а в него ка-а-ак зарядили лазером!  
— Не дашь спать, я тебе сам щас заряжу.  
Перед глазами проявляются чёрные кровавые сгустки на асфальте, нос щекочет запахом крови. Запрокинутая голова Дианы метёт волосами покрытую пеплом землю.  
— Чувак, ну ты даёшь! Или ты из-за того теста всё убиваешься? Ты понимаешь, что вы мир спасли? Не будет Земли — не будет испанского и вообще школ, и всё, hasta la vista!  
Расстраиваться из-за теста было бы в самом деле глупо — в честь провала Билли Васкезы устроили праздничный ужин с тортом и всякими другими вкусностями и даже освободили от мытья посуды. И всё это, чтобы он не переживал. Вот же непостижимые люди.  
— А я вот не понимаю, почему мне мисс Гомез «soy enfermo» заменила на «estoy enfermo»? — говорит он в темноту.  
— Чува-а-ак! Это же на первом уроке объяснили. «Я болею» — это временное понятие, и ты должен использовать глагол «estar», а не «ser». «Estoy enfermo» — «Я болею» в смысле «Я приболел, но потом мне будет лучше!» или «Я смертельно болен и жить мне осталось пару дней, а потом estaré muerto, я помру». Как будто нельзя быть больным всё время, — добавляет Фредди, хлопая себя по худому колену под одеялом. — А если бы ты имел в виду своё постоянное состояние, то было бы «soy». Вот, например, прилетаешь ты в Мексику и такой: «Здрасте, други, amigos y amigas, soy un superhé roe и всех вас спасу».  
— Я «estoy superhé roe», герой только время от времени, так что плохой пример, — бурчит Билли. — «На первом уроке объясняли», ну-ну. А я проспал этот урок, потому что… Брейниак? или Старро?… Какой-то злодей опять напал на Землю, и я помогал его победить. По ночам у меня охренительная работа в Лиге, поэтому я вот-вот провалю испанский.  
Фредди слушает его с полуоткрытым ртом, а когда Билли заканчивает, восклицает: «Ага!», вскинув указательный палец.  
— Понял! Помнишь «Возвращение короля»? Когда Фродо типа спас мир, но сам весь покалечился и уже не мог жить нормально. У него был сильный ПТСР, и пришлось везти его на лечение к эльфам.  
— Это ты сейчас на что намекаешь? Мне пора в какую-нибудь реабилитационную психушку, где пациентов лечат током? — возмущается Билли и тут же пытается перевести всё в шутку: — В меня знаешь сколько раз молния била?  
Взгляд у Фредди непривычно серьёзный, он с трудом и кряхтением садится на постели и говорит, размахивая руками:  
— Я вот что думаю: хотя бы перед экзаменом со спасением мира пора завязать. Ты только представь: все живые и счастливые, а ты нет, потому что завалил все тесты. И про колледж придётся забыть. Хочешь, я поговорю с Бэтменом?  
Билли фыркает.  
— Ты что, он же… — «Он ранен и сейчас, может быть, умирает». — …не знает, что я на самом деле несовершеннолетний. А то бы давно из Лиги выгнал. И я… я справлюсь.  
Эта мысль приходит сама собой. Он справится — не потому, что он такой сильный и выносливый. Ему, Билли-Шазаму, не хочется терять ни один из двух миров. Не потому, что в Лиге он совершеннолетний мужчина с бицухой и может покупать пиво. Это раньше он думал, что достаточно быть взрослым и сильным, чтобы жить без проблем.  
И не потому, что это вроде как круто. Работа супергероя только на один процент заключается в том, чтобы красиво стоять на крыше здания, посылая людям внизу воздушные поцелуи (тем более никто из Лиги так и не делает). На остальные девяносто это скучные совещания в Лиге, унылые обсуждения стратегий будущих сражений, подколки Бустера — и кровь. Иногда слишком много крови.  
Но в Лиге, как и в семье Васкезов, тоже есть те, кто готовы утешить Шазама и защитить его, которым он дорог и которые дороги ему не как герои — а как люди (и марсиане).  
Перед глазами снова встаёт блестящее тело Бэтмена, окровавленная человеческая плоть под непробиваемой шкурой супергероя. Не вечно же он так ходит, в костюме, наверняка у него есть другая жизнь, и он тоже как-то справляется. Справлялся.  
А сейчас лежит в больнице, а рядом жена или мама с папой, волнуются, переживают.  
— Я могу взять с собой учебник на заседание Лиги, — говорит Билли. — И вот ещё, придумал! Марсианский Охотник же телепат. А что, если попросить его транслировать мне в голову какой-нибудь экспресс-курс испанского? Нет, ну вдруг так можно!  
Он осекается и даже прикрывает рот ладонью, потому что нечего рассказывать о способностях Марсианского Охотника. Но Фредди не отвечает. Фредди спит, даже не подозревая, от какой опасности его и всё человечество спасла Лига.  
Поворочавшись, засыпает и сам Билли-Шазам — с мыслью, что какому бы миру он ни принадлежал, это точно лучший из всех возможных миров.


End file.
